Igniting the Flame
by Kveldulf
Summary: A boy named Mike finds the Fenton Thermos and opens it, releasing Ember into Amity Park. Mike befriends Ember, but will that friendship last? I may be making some updates at the request of a reader.
1. Chapter 1

**IGNITING the FLAME**

**Summary:** A boy named Mike finds the Fenton Thermos and opens it, releasing Ember into Amity Park. Mike befriends Ember, but will that friendship last?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom, the related characters, or anything else I might get sued for. Mike is my character though, because he's me and if I don't own myself, who does? Sure as heck isn't Butch Heartman.

Mike was wondering home from school, a bit bored and very irritated. He had been saddled with tons of homework today, and had several projects due, which he hadn't even begun. He glared at a cat as it ran across the street, and into a near by yard.

"Man today sucks." Mike muttered, absentmindedly rummaging through the pockets of his black pants.

Then he saw something. When that cat had run across the street it had kicked something out from under a bush. It was a cylindrical container of some kind. The sun reflected off it as it rolled into the street. Curious, Mike walked into the deserted street and picked it up. Engraved on its side, was the word "Fenton."

"Fenton," Mike read, "who the heck is Fenton? Wait, this looks just like the thermos that ghost kid uses to catch ghosts!"

Mike examined it further and sure enough it did look a lot like the thermos that the illusive ghost kid had been seen carrying. Mike tossed it into the air and then caught it again, watching as the sun reflected off of its curved surface.

She was in darkness. Cloaked in a suffocating shadow that squeezed her in its icy fingers so tightly that every bone in her body ached. She felt tired and weak. It had only been a few hours earlier when she had been on the outside. Ember had escaped from the Ghost Zone and returned to Amity Park to regain her control over the minds of its teens with her hypnotic music. But then that ghost boy Danny Phantom had captured her again in this accursed thermos! He had intended to put her back into the Ghost Zone, but was distracted by something that Ember couldn't see. Now she lay prisoner in the Fenton Thermos, with no way out. Suddenly she felt something smash into the sides of her prison and she could feel herself rolling across the ground. Next came many different sensations. She was being lifted, then rotated, hurled into the air, and caught again. What was going on out there!

"Hey," she shouted, "let me out of here! Come on!"

There was nothing, nothing but silence and emptiness. Her own words echoed around her, growing steadily softer and more incoherent. But then... What was that? I tiny shaft of light split the darkness like a torch in the depths of some dark cave. Then there was warmth. Ember had never welcomed the touch of the sun on her skin so much as she did in that moment. With a sudden burst of energy she forced herself up and out into the light.

Mike looked at the lid of the thermos and placed his hand on it.

"Huh," he laughed sarcastically, "I wonder if there are any ghosts in here?"

Slowly he began to easy the top off of the thermos. As he lifted it he noticed a strange glow coming from within its depths. In spite of himself he found that he was anxious to see what was inside. Slowly, he eased the top away and peered into the thermos, and then... CRASH! A dark solid form shot from the thermos and slammed into Mike's face. He dropped the thermos and fell down on to the sidewalk, blood dripping from his nose. He blinked away tears of pain and looked around. What the Hell had done that to him? There really was something in the thermos. Then, he saw her. She wore black pants and a black shirt with only one sleeve, which covered her right arm. Her hair was held in a ponytail, burning with a bright flame.

Ember's head hurt. What had she run into? Her head ached very badly.

Then she saw a young boy, dressed in black, sprawled on the sidewalk, blood streaming from his nose. He looked very dizzy. Ember stepped closer to him, relishing the feeling of being free from that tiny prison, which had held her.

Mike watched as the figure stepped closer to him. His vision was fading in and out like an old tape that had worn thin. Everything seemed to slow down and suddenly it became very hard to breathe.

"Don't," he coughed, "don't kill me..."

He wasn't sure why he'd chosen these words. The girl didn't look like she'd hurt him, but she had been trapped in the thermos. Suddenly Mike's eyelids felt heavy, like they were attached to heavy lead weights. Blood was dripping into

his mouth, he was choking on it. He couldn't breathe...

When he awoke, Mike tasted blood. He couldn't open his eyes because of the pain. He coughed and spat out blood. There was water steadily dripping on

his forehead. He raised his hand and brushed it away. His whole body felt like it was made of lead. Finally he eased his eyes open and looked around. He was in an alley, his head resting on a half filled trash bag. Rain poured from the sky, drenching his body.

"Help me." He breathed quietly.

Then Mike saw her again. The girl from before standing in the entrance to the alley. She looked over at him and then came to stand next to him.

"Who... who are you?" He enquired shakily.

"My name is Ember McLain," she said, "and I'm a ghost."

"I figured as much." He said, trying to be humorous.

Ember rewarded him with a small smile, and then held out her hand. Mike took it in his and she helped him get to his feet.

"Thanks," he said, "but why did you help me."

"Two reasons," Ember said, "one you let me out of that thermos. Two I'll need a place to stay while I'm here, you do live here right."

"Yeah," Mike replied, "but I don't think my parents... Oh wait! My parents are gone at a business conference, you can stay at my place."

"Good," Ember said, "I wouldn't like to sleep in the rain. Speaking of which, we should get out of the rain before you freeze to death."

Before Mike could reply Ember put her arm around his shoulders and they rose up into the air.

Ember laughed as Mike's eyes went wide with wonder. They flew up above the alley and out over the city.

"So which way is your house?" Ember asked.

"About three blocks to the left." Mike said, pointing in the general direction. They flew quickly through the sky, the sunset casting multicolored shafts of light over them as the rain fell. Ember loved being in the air, like she was leaving all the problems of the real world below her. She flew a bit faster and did a quick loop in the air, rejoicing in the feeling of freedom. Mike cried out in shock as she completed a perfect flip in midair.

"Relax," she said, "I'm not going to drop you. Hey what's your name anyway?"

"My name's Mike."

Ember nodded and slowly began to descend back to the ground. She landed on someone's front lawn and looked around.

"So where's your place anyway?"

"Actually this is it." Mike said.

"Cool," Ember responded, "let's get inside."

She and Mike hurried to the front door, which Mike unlocked, and went inside.

Mike gladly shut the door, sealing the cold rain outside. His house was warm, his parents must have left the heater on when they went to their conference. They often went away for about four days in a row for these sort of things.

"Nice place you got here." Ember remarked, looking around the room.

There were a few pictures on the walls. Pictures of Mike with his family and various scenarios. Mike laughed as he realized how they chronicled his life. A young boy at a water park, smiling as water cascaded from have hair. A ten year old looking irritated in a family photo as everyone smiled around him. And now a dark, solitary figure, dressed in black and standing away from everyone else at a family reunion.

"What's so funny?" Ember asked.

"Oh nothing," Mike said, turning his attention away from the pictures, "you want something to eat?"

"You know," Ember said, "I never figured out if ghosts could eat or n...

But yeah something to eat would be nice."

Mike hurried into the kitchen to make something for his new roommate. He thought about everything today. The horrible school day, opening the thermos, and now this. This mysterious ghost girl, who had possibly saved him from choking to death on his own blood.

"You need some help in there?" Ember called from the living room.

"No it's alright." Mike said and hurried to the refrigerator.

Quickly he made two sandwiches, one for himself, and one for Ember, and then hurried back into the living room.

Ember rested on the sofa and thought about things. She had escaped being sent back into the Ghost Zone for now. But how long could this last? The boy was very nice but he wouldn't be able to help her fight off Danny Phantom, he might not even want to help her. And what would he do when she started controlling everyone with her music again? He seemed to "good" to let her get away with enslaving everybody. Her thoughts were interrupted when Mike hurried into the room with two sandwiches.

"Here." He said, offering her one.

Ember took it graciously and bit into it. She nearly gasped at the taste of normal food again. It had been so long since she had actually eaten anything. Quickly she consumed the rest of the sandwich.

"So I take it ghost's can eat." Mike laughed.

Ember would have laughed with him if her mouth weren't full of food. Mike sat on the sofa next to Ember and began to eat.

"So where are your parents anyway?" Ember asked.

"Some business conference," Mike explained, "they'll be back in about a week. They always leave for these things, and by the time they're back, it's time for them to leave again."

Ember was surprised, but she actually felt bad for this kid. Not having any parents around couldn't be very fun.

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

"No," Mike said, "not really. I just got used to not having people to talk to."

"That must be hard," Ember said, "I know how you feel. The Ghost Zone is a very solitary place."

"I can imagine," Mike said, "and how long have you been there for."

"About two years," Ember said, "and it already feels like eternity. But hey," she added, suddenly hugging the startled boy, "now we have each other right?"

Mike nodded and blushed slightly, which made Ember laugh. They sat for a while and stared out the windows into the backyard. The sun had set almost

completely now, leaving only a faint glow over the glistening grass. Then Mike turned to Ember and said, "It's getting kind of late, I'm going to go up to bed."

"Okay, where should I sleep?"

"You can stay in the guest room," Mike said, pointing down a hallway, "it's right next to my room."

Mike lead Ember down a short carpeted hallway to a door, which he opened.

The room inside was very plain, with a bed, nightstand, closet, and a small window.

Ember walked inside and looked around.

"This will be fine." She said.

"Okay," Mike said, "goodnight Ember."

"Goodnight Mike." She replied, patting him on the head.

Mike shut the door and walked next door to his room. It looked nearly identical to the guest room, except for the TV, computer, and book case that he had added. After closing the door, Mike lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. So many things were happening so quickly. Today now seemed to be a faint blur that he could barely remember. That could very well be because he was hit in the head, but Mike doubted that. Slowly he found himself drifting off into sleep, his eyes were closing, he wanted to sleep...

There was a gigantic flash followed by an earthshaking clap of thunder. Ember lay in her bed and cringed at the noise. Not that she was scared of the rain, but she truly didn't like it. The flashes and the bangs, that reminded her of a night when she was alive. She had been coming home from a studio, where some producers wanted to hear her perform. On her way home she was walking down an alley, grief-stricken that the producers disliked her music. Then, in the pouring rain, a car had smashed into her, and she had been killed.

There came an enormous cacophony of thunder, and Ember emitted a small squeal of surprise. Maybe... she was a little scared. She sat up and got out of bed. Maybe Mike was still awake. Quickly becoming intangible, so as not to make any noise she drifted out through her closed door. The hall way was dark, had the power gone out? Ember could hardly see anything that wasn't two inches in front of her face. Suddenly a bulky figure rose in the darkness of the hall, gazing at Ember. She almost screamed, but then realized it was a grandfather-clock. Had she gotten turned around, maybe she'd gone the wrong way down the hall?

Yes, now she was in a large open room. Creatures seemed to crouch in all directions, waiting to spring. But it was just furniture.

"Get a grip Ember," she muttered to herself, "you're a ghost, you shouldn't shouldn't be afraid of monsters."

Then a bolt bolt of lightning lit up the windows and there it was! In the window was a figure, it's long arms extending into powerful claws. It was tapping on the glass softly, beckoning Ember over. She stood still, shivering in the darkness. She was too scared to maintain an intangible form and became solid again. She stood now, rigid and pale, waiting for the lightning to return and show her the beast waiting outside. Then the flash came and Ember almost laughed. It was a tree! Swaying near the window in the gale-force winds was a large oak tree. Then a hand touched Ember's shoulder and she screamed.

Mike saw Ember standing in the middle of the living room. She looked terrified. Slowly he approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. Before he could say anything, Ember let out an ear-piercing scream and jumped away.

"Ember it's alright," Mike assured her, "it's just me."

Ember stood staring at him, her face more white than normal. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing hard. Mike came a bit closer and took her by the shoulders. Slowly he steered her over to a sofa and sat down next to her.

She continued to breathe heavily.

"Ember," he said, "are you alright? Come on talk to me."

"I... I'm scared." She breathed.

"Of the rain?"

"Kind of," she replied, "it reminds me of the day I died, and my first day in the Ghost Zone."

"Well you're safe here." Mike said reassuringly.

Ember's heartbeat was steadily returning to normal. She listened to Mike's reassurances that she was alright. And she knew she was fine and safe, but still there was that fear. The fear of returning to the darkness and chaos of the Ghost Zone, the fear of the unknown. But she let herself be comforted

by this boy, who had taken her into his home. She leaned against him and let him massage her shoulders gently. The fear was easing slightly, she felt safe again.

"You're feeling better?" Mike asked, still rubbing her shoulders.

"Yeah," she said, "thanks Mike."

"No problem," Mike said, getting to his feet, "you want to go back to bed?"

"I don't like it in that room," Ember said, "can I stay in your room?"

"Oh well," Mike stammered, a bit taken aback, "uh yeah I guess."

"Thanks." Ember said, smiling.

She and Mike walked back to his room. Mike closed the door and arranged a few blankets on the ground.

"You can sleep in my bed." He said, laying on the blankets.

"No," Ember said, "it's okay."

"Seriously," Mike said, "it's cool."

Ember stepped over Mike and lay down on the bed. She pulled the covers over her body and snuggled into the warm blankets. Another crash of thunder rattled the windowpane. Ember almost cringed, but she looked down at the boy laying on the floor, who had helped her escape into the regular world, he saw her looking at him and smiled. Ember smiled back and drifted into sleep.

The next morning Ember awoke with light shining on her face. The sun streamed through the window, bathing her in light. She leaned over to awaken Mike and found that he wasn't in his bed. Quickly, Ember jumped up and hurried out of the room, down the hall, and into the living room. The light to the kitchen was on and there was something on the table. Ember walked over and found a plate of eggs, toast, and a note written hastily on a piece of paper.

"Dear Ember," she read, "sorry I couldn't stick around and wait for you to wake up, but I'm already late for class. I left you some food, which I guess you've found along with this note. See you later."

Ember smiled and tucked the note into her pocket. Quickly Ember ate the food, that was so graciously prepared for her. Then she got an idea.

"Time I repaid my new friend." Ember said, turning intangible, invisible, and flew through the roof.

The cool morning air made Ember feel so alive. Strangely it warmed her to rush through the blowing winds above everyone. Within minutes Ember located

Casper High, the Amity Park high school. Adjusting her direction, Ember dove through the roof of the building and looked around. The halls were filled with students going about their business. They talked, laughed, and stood by their lockers. Then she heard a commotion coming from down the hall.

"What the heck!"

Ember flew above the heads of students to see what was going on. She was intangible so she could have passed straight through them, but Ember always found that a bit awkward. Then she stumbled across the source of the noise and gasped out loud. Several football players were pushing up against a locker door, which was shaking and trying to open. Occasionally it would open partially and Ember could see Mike smashed inside, using all of his strength to keep the door from locking. Ember lost it then. She became visible and tangible, and floated down to the ground.

"Hey punks," she growled, "pick on someone your own size."

The two jocks turned around and stared at Ember. Quickly she grabbed one by the collar and slammed him into the other one. They both toppled to the ground, the locker door burst open, and Mike spilled out. Quickly he got to his feet and looked around. Ember hurried over to him and put an arm around him.

"Ember," he breathed, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking after you." She replied simply.

"Hey," an all to familiar voice rang out, "leave him alone."

Ember turned around just in time to see Danny Phantom rocketing toward her.

She moved out of the way just in time to avoid his fist, which would have caught her squarely in the jaw. By now, a crowd had gathered near them.

"Hey," a random person said, "that ghost, it looks like Ember McLain."

"Ember?" Another voice asked.

"Yeah Ember."

"Holy crap," one kid proclaimed, "it's Ember, she's back! Ember!"

Flames erupted around Ember's ponytail, as the chanting of her name began.

Somehow these flames felt different, somewhat drier, somewhat emptier than the one's she felt before. But no matter, power was power.

"Ember," Mike asked, "what's happening to your hair?"

"It's power," she laughed, "I finally have more power!"

She raised her guitar, which she carried at all times and struck a chord.

The students all began to chant loudly, bringing teachers into the hallway.

Mike noticed that even the ghost kid was cheering for Ember. What was she doing?

"Ember what is this?" Mike demanded.

"Sorry," she said, "I really am, but this is how it works. I get power, they become my slaves."

Mike's face turned white. His heart sank and he felt the room was spinning. Ember betrayed him. He thought she was nice. She had shown him kindness.

And now she had thrown it all away for this power. Mike stepped forward angrily and tried to grab Ember's guitar. She pulled back and he felt hands on his shirt. The students, and now the possessed teachers, were pulling him away, dragging him down the hall and toward the doors. Mike looked at Ember, trying to convey, through his eyes, the betrayal he felt in his heart.

"I'm sorry kid," Ember said, "but this is how it has to be."

"But why Ember," Mike snarled, as he was pulled out the door, "why...!"

As soon as the doors shut, Mike was let go. Before he could move a blinding flash of pain hit him in the side of the head. He felt the impact of fists as the insane mob attacked him. In a feeble effort to protect himself, Mike raised

his hands over his head. But two stronger students pulled his hands away and left him open to the vicious onslaught. The punches flew like bullets, impacting again and again with Mike as he shook and shuddered. But worse than the physical blows, he felt his heart breaking. Every punch was a reminder of Ember, basking in power and leaving him to this mob. With a sudden burst of rage he wrenched himself free and ducked under the flying fists. He started running down the streets pursued by cries of, "You better run!"

He didn't care what he was leaving behind. He didn't care about his parents,

his friends, and most definitely his school. All he wanted to do was to get away. To end the suffering as the chanting grew louder. Within a few hours, and chants of "Ember" had rose to fill the city. Had she really worked that fast, to enslave an entire city in about three hours. Her spell hadn't affected him, why? Was he invulnerable to this dark power, or did she just spare him for the time being. Mike didn't care as he kept running, his muscles burned, sweat ran down his face. But there was no pain inside him now, just a numb urge to run, and to keep running until this was all behind him. It was getting colder now, the weather in Amity Park being unpredictable as usual. Mike could feel each degree of warmth slipping away and exposing him to the cold night that fell upon him. His head ached now, the bruises from earlier throbbing with an angry passion. But it was all he had now, all he could do was run.

Ember was alive! She felt strong, her body coursing with power. They

were all chanting her name and yet... she felt strangely empty. The flames were warming but they weren't the same fire as she had felt before. Was there something different? No! There couldn't be, this was power pure and simple. Ember laughed and stretched out in a large comfortable chair. She was supreme now, even that infernal Danny Phantom was bowing before her.

"Ember," a possessed girl said, coming into the room, "we've disposed of the boy. He's leaving the city now."

The girl pushed a button on a small remote and a gigantic TV screen lit up on the wall.

"This," the girl said, "is the feed from the Amity Security Cameras."

The girl tapped a button and it zoomed in on a figure moving down the street. Sure enough it was Mike, running as fast as he could, tears streaming from

his eyes. The flames on Ember's hair began to go out.

"What the Hell..." Ember gasped, feeling the fire burn out.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ember snapped, "now go, secure the parameter or something."

Obligingly the girl ran from the room, closing the door behind her. Ember couldn't explain it, why did she even care about what this boy was doing. Sure he'd been nice to her, had comforted her, but this was control. Did it even matter what he felt? Of course not. Ember struggled to hear the chanting of her name, and a small weak fire fizzed into life on her ponytail.

"What's wrong with me!" She demanded, looking at the pathetic flame.

She pushed a button on the remote and the camera zoomed in on Mike's face.

It was streaked with tears and yet he kept going, his eyes were dead set on an unseen target. His eyes were clouded with pain and anguish. Ember felt her heart become warmer as she gazed at him, and the fires burst into life around her. Of course the flames felt empty. Of course none of this felt completely right. They weren't true, they weren't real like Mike's emotion. It was him that had warmed her, him that had saved her, and she, who had betrayed him.

"I have to find him." Ember whispered, turning intangible.

Ember flew through the door, to find a crowd of fans standing outside. Like everyone else, they were hypnotized by her music.

"We love you Ember!" They shouted.

"Just go away." She said, playing a quick chord on her guitar.

Their eyes snapped open and they looked around.

"Hey," one kid said, "where are we?"

"Look it's Ember," a girl cried, "we have to stop her!"

They all turned and glared angrily at her. That one chord Ember had played would set all of her hypnotized fans free.

"I don't have time for this." Ember said, for even now she could hear the voice of Danny Phantom.

Before he could make his way to her, Ember went intangible and flew out through the roof.

It was dark now, the dead of night, and so unbelievably cold. Snow was falling thickly from the sky in great white flakes. Mike lay curled on the ground on a hill side, covering himself with his backpack for warmth. Snow collected on his hair, eyelids, and ears. He could tell he was freezing to death steadily, the cold had long ago ceased to make him shiver. He only felt deep burning sensations that were steadily fading. The tears he'd cried

were frozen on his cheeks like tiny icicles. Even if he wanted to, Mike couldn't move an inch. He was losing feeling in his legs, it was so cold. The wind was wounded, sounding it's injured cry into the night. It stung him with tiny claws that burrowed deep into his skin. His hands were different shades of red and purple, and they felt like they were pressed against a hot iron. Mike shuddered and wrapped his arms more tightly around himself. Then he heard a noise, but didn't even bother to look up. He was hearing things.

"No one's here," he stammered, through chattering teeth, "they're all in the city worshipping Ember. And I'm alone out here, waiting to die!"

Then he felt arms around him, lifting him, warming him. Mike looked up and found himself staring into a familiar face.

Ember soared over the city, through the cold night sky. Snow started to fall, passing through her incorporeal form and spiraling to the streets below. Then, on a hill side, Ember caught sight of something. A dark shape huddled on the ground and shivering uncontrollably. Quickly becoming solid again, Ember drifted down and landed near the unidentifiable form. It was covered by something, twitching, and making soft whimpering noises. It was human obviously, a human in pain. Ember lifted the object covering it, to find Mike caked in snow, tears still dripping from his eyes. Each tear froze as it hit the ground, creating a pile of tiny ice crystals. Ember put her arms around him and pulled him close to her. He looked up into her face and then buried his head in her arms. Ember felt a strange stinging sensation and then realized that her eyes were brimming with tens. she leaned against his shoulder and cried softly. She cried not out of pain, but out of fear, fear for her friend, that he might not be alright. Ember felt his warmth against her and squeezed him tightly, not wanting the warmth to die away. His skin was cold and he continued to shiver. Ember took his hands and clasped them tightly, trying to pass on her warmth. Flame lit up her hair and she felt it burning in her heart. Not a hollow fire, but a burning inferno of feeling. If only she could pass it on to this boy, who now froze to death in her arms.

"Y... you came back for me?" He asked, his teeth jittering.

"I couldn't leave you," Ember said, "I'm so sorry. I let everyone go, can you forgive me."

"If I don't die," he smiled, "then we're even. Can you fly me back to my place?"

"I can't," Ember said, "I'm so sorry. If I go back into the city, the ghost kid will be waiting for me. At least not yet, you just have to last one night."

"I don't think I can." Mike emphasized this statement with a tremendous shudder.

Ember grimaced and tried to think of something she could do. Then she got an idea. Rummaging through her pockets, Ember found a note, the note Mike had left her this morning.

"You actually kept that." Mike laughed through his clenched teeth.

Ember put it on Mikes backpack and then touched it with a strand of her hair. The flame spread over the paper within an instant, making a large fire. Even the backpack caught flame, but Mike didn't care. He and Ember huddled close to it, bathing in the warmth. Mike rested in Ember's arms and smiled up at her, she smiled back.

"Thanks." He said, as Ember ran her hand through his hair.

"I should thank you," she said, "I owe you more than I could ever repay."

Mike closed his eyes, and fell asleep in Ember's arms.

"Hey No-Hit-Wonder," an irritatingly familiar voice rang out, "how about an encore!"

Ember's head snapped up just in time to see Danny Phantom plunging toward her. She lay Mike's sleeping form on the ground and stood over him defensively.

"Leave us alone!" She commanded, lifting her guitar.

"Sure why not," Danny said, "just let that kid go, and I'll send you back to the Ghost Zone."

"Let the kid go," Ember asked, puzzled, "what do you mean let him go. Oh, you think I'm holding him hostage!"

"Well yeah," Danny replied, "I mean uh, what else could you be doing?"

"I am not," Ember scoffed, "I'm saving his life! He set me free from your stupid thermos, and this is the least I could do."

"Fine," Danny said, "whatever. Just get in the thermos and I'll fly him home."

Ember thought about this. She didn't want to leave the boy, but she'd have to eventually. If she truly cared about him, all she'd want was for him to be safe right?

"Okay," she said, "just do it and get it over with."

"Wow really," Danny said, "I hadn't seen that coming. Okay then."

He whipped out the Fenton Thermos and activated it. Ember felt the familiar pull of energy on her body, she waved goodbye to Mike as it pulled her in.

"Goodbye Mike!" She shouted.

Mike's eyes snapped open and he looked around. There was that ghost kid, and Ember! He was capturing her in that thermos thing. Mike got up.

"Leave her alone!" He cried, tackling the ghost kid.

The thermos flew from his hand, spinning through the air, and falling about twenty yards away. Ember landed on her feet and ran over to Mike.

"Hey kid cut it out!" Danny growled, pushing Mike off.

Ember ran over to Mike and stood beside him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah thanks to you."

"Look Ghost Kid," Mike said, "Ember did do some pretty screwed up stuff, but she's good inside. So why don't you just get your stupid thermos and stay the heck out of our way?"

"Uh," Danny muttered, somewhat astonished, "yeah I guess I can do that. But I'm keeping an eye on you Ember."

He reluctantly picked up the Fenton Thermos and started to fly.

"Hey," Mike called, "that thermos says Fenton on it. Are you any relation to Danny Fenton?"

"Nope," Danny replied, "it's just a coincidence."

Mike shook his head, not entirely believing the ghost, but whatever. It didn't matter now that he was with Ember.

Ember smiled, overjoyed by this turn of events. Without thinking, she threw her arms around Mike and he toppled to the ground. They laughed and embraced each other, each one was incredibly happy.

"Huh," Danny said, from about thirty yards above them, "that's so sweet."

"Would you get out of here!" Ember shouted.

Danny flew quickly away, glancing back over his shoulder at the two of them. Ember kissed Mike out of sheer happiness, she had never felt this way before. The fire on her hair was now blazing with brilliant light and even giving off warmth. Mike blushed furiously and Ember laughed even harder.

"Come on," she said, "let's go home."

Before Mike could respond, Ember scooped him into her arms and rose into the air.

Mike's heart was warm, he felt content in Ember's arms. He leaned his head against her shoulder and enjoyed the sensations of rising into the air. Ember shielded him from the snow and held him close to her. Mike was so tired, he felt himself drifting into sleep.

"You tired?" Ember asked. "That's alright, you can go to sleep."

Mike nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

When Mike awoke he was warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes and found himself in his room, lying in his bed, and wrapped up tightly in soft blankets.

He leaned over to wake up Ember and found that her blankets were gone. Mike gasped and looked around the room, but there was no sign of her.

"No," he gasped, "it couldn't be a dream. No!"

He jumped out of his bed and ran out the bedroom door. The hall was empty, except for the old clock that ticked ceaselessly. Mike's heart sank in his chest like a lead weight in a bucket of water. Had he really dreamed all of it, Ember, the ghost kid, everything? Mike walked down the hall toward the kitchen sadly, he was already late for school, why bother going today anyway? Then two hands grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. Mike gasped as he found himself staring at Ember, who had emerged from the guest bedroom.

"Hey," Ember said, leaning forward and kissing Mike on the forehead, "weren't you even going to say good morning?"

"Ember!" Mike shouted, throwing his arms around her and squeezing her tightly.

"Well that'll do." Ember laughed, returning Mike's embrace.

"For a while," Mike explained, "I thought I had dreamt this whole thing. I'm so happy to see you."

"Nope no dream," Ember said, "I'm just as real as you."

She poked Mike in the ribs to emphasize her point. He laughed and tried to squirm away, but Ember poked him again.

"Rape, rape!" Mike said, in between bursts laughter.

"Oh you wish." Ember retorted, smiling slyly at him.

Mike started walking toward the kitchen and Ember followed him. He opened the refrigerator and looked inside for something to cook.

"Crap," he muttered, "we're all out of food."

"We can just fly to the store." Ember suggested.

"Or we can walk." Mike tried to say, but he was cut off when Ember grabbed him and flew up and out through the ceiling.

Mike laughed at the odd feeling of being intangible along with Ember. It felt very strange to be able to pass through your own ceiling.

Ember smiled down at the boy she held in her arms. They flew away from his house and toward downtown Amity Park.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ember asked.

"Who cares," Mike replied, "whatever the heck we want!"

"Yeah," Ember responded, "that sounds like a plan to me."

She laughed alongside Mike as they zoomed through the air. For in her heart she felt warmth again. Mike could feel it to, she could see it in his eyes. They gazed at each other for some time before Mike broke the silence.

"So what should we do when my parents come back," he asked, "you will stay with me right?"

"Of course," Ember said, "I wouldn't leave you for the world. Well your parents will just have to deal with a new roommate won't they?"

"Yeah," Mike said, "I guess they will."


	2. Chapter 2

Mike beckoned Ember to follow him through the dense clump of trees ahead. He was moving very quickly, Ember knew that if she couldn't fly, she would have lost him by now. Earlier that day, Mike had told her he had something he wanted to show her, and so now here she was following him through a small forest.

"Okay," Mike said, his voice ringing with anticipation, "wait right here, I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Okay." Ember agreed, somewhat curious in spite of herself.

She watched Mike disappear through the thick vegetation and smiled to herself. Over the past two days, Ember and Mike had become even closer friends than they had been before. Ever since that night on the hill, just a few days ago, they had shared some sort of deeper bond, that went unspoken between the two of them, but was clearly there. There were just moments that they seemed to be such good friends, even though they'd only known each other for about five days now. Like now for example, Mike was going out of his way to surprise Ember with something, when she had done nothing for him. Ember's thoughts were jolted from her head when she heard Mike's voice coming from a short distance away.

"Ember, I'm ready, come on."

Ember took a moment to collect herself, and then hurried through the trees toward her friend.

Mike sat on a rock in the middle of a clearing, the sun was very faint in the sky and he shivered a bit as the wind twisted around him. He had been working for the past two days on a special surprise for Ember, something he knew she would love. Mike didn't know why, but he always felt so good whenever he saw Ember happy. The smile on her face was better than any joy he could experience himself. Not to mention the fact that whenever she was happy, she hugged him, that was definitely a plus. Mike adjusted the wait of the guitar, suspended from his left shoulder by a cloth strap. What Mike had been working on in all this time, was a song. A special song that he hoped would make Ember very happy.

"Ember," he called out, "I'm ready, come on."

He heard movement in the trees and got ready to play the guitar. He looked at the slowly rustling trees with anticipation, meanwhile positioning his fingers on the guitar's fret-board. The tangled vines slowly parted, and Ember stepped out into the clearing.

"Well," Mike said, playing a chord on the guitar, "here I go."

"What is this?" Ember asked.

"Oh you'll see." Mike said, and then he began to sing.

Darkness, darkness would hide me.

My heart, breaking in shame.

The flame, dying inside me.

My world lost till I heard your name.

Oh Ember, I will remember.

Ember, my spirit's flame.

Ember, my soul surrender...

I'll always remember your name.

Your love, your love has saved me,

the night within my mind.

In your soul, I see no evil...

Only compassion I find.

Oh Ember, I will remember.

Ember, my special flame.

Ember, your love will render...

Our two hearts are one and the same.

Ember gazed at Mike, shocked by his performance. Slowly the guitar playing died down, and Mike sat and looked at Ember anxiously. Ember didn't know what to say, how could she say anything that would sum up what she was feeling in that moment. He had written a song for her, and it was beautiful.

"Ember," Mike said, his voice now sounding very nervous, "are... are you okay."

He put down the guitar and walked over to where Ember stood, staring off into the distance. Ember didn't know why she wasn't speaking, something seemed to hold her back. She was overwhelmed by what her friend had done for her, but she needed to talk, to let him know how she felt. Mike was now standing directly in front of her, looking at her curiously.

"Ember," he asked, "are you okay?"

Suddenly Ember's senses came back to her. Her friend was standing right there, he had just done the nicest thing ever, and she was just standing there looking like an idiot.

"That was great," she said, pulling Mike into a tight embrace, "you rock."

Mike was relieved beyond reason, he had been afraid Ember wouldn't like the song. But now she was happy, and that made Mike happy. Yet there was still something he needed to talk to Ember about, something that might ruin the pleasure that both of them were feeling. Mike's parents would be coming back soon, the very next day as a matter of fact, and Ember would either have to come up with some great excuse to stay, or be forced to leave.

"Ember," Mike said, after their embrace had ended, "I have something I really need to talk with you about."

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Kind of," he replied, "or at least it presents a problem. My parents are coming home tomorrow, what are we going to do?"

"Oh is that it," Ember asked nonchalantly, "don't worry about that, I'm sure I'll think of something."

Mike relaxed quite a bit, he knew Ember was right. If there was one thing she was good at, it was convincing people that she was right. He knew that she would never leave him, not even his parents could make her go away. Yet there was still some sort of foreboding in his mind, some faint feeling of dread that wouldn't go away. Nothing was wrong, he knew that, and yet...

"Are you okay?" Ember asked, looking quizzically at Mike.

With a start, he realized he'd been drifting off into his own thoughts, that seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Yeah I'm fine," Mike replied, "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Oh nothing in particular."

"Okay," Ember responded, "so what do you want to do now?"

"I say we get inside somewhere," Mike said, shivering, "it's cold out here."

Ember took Mike by the hand and began to rise up into the air.

"Your wish is my command." She said, laughing at his expression of surprise.

No matter how many times she and Mike flew together, the initial process of lifting off the ground always seemed to startle him. Ember liked that fact, it was... interesting. They started flying out over the streets of Amity Park, looking for a nice place to hang out. They flew over a crowd of kids standing on a street corner, a couple of stern looking businessmen, and some little children playing jump-rope on the sidewalk. Ember looked down at the streets she had come to know as her home in this short time. So much more life and warmth existed here than in the Ghost Zone. Ember shuddered just to think about that cold brutal chaos that she used to think was a haven for her. Even if these people weren't idol-worshiping her, she still was receiving power from their presence, and the presence of her closest friend. She could feel the power coursing through her body, power enough to easily take control of this town, but she didn't want to. Ember had no desire to be a supreme ruler anymore, that part of her had died and she was glad for that. All she wanted was to be free and happy, to be with people who cared about her not because she forced them to, but because they were truly her friends.

"There's a good place, we could hang out at." Mike said, pointing down to a bookstore.

"Sounds good to me." Ember agreed as they descended slowly from the sky.

People saw them and naturally started freaking out. They ran in all directions in fear that these two flying figures had come to attack them, or some such nonsense.

"Well we sure our popular today." Ember laughed.

They landed gently on the sidewalk directly in front of the bookstore and went inside through the small set of doors. The place was quiet, very warm, and it smelled like a mixture of new books and coffee. It was a pleasant place, a place where one could gather their thoughts in the company of friends. Mike could already tell that he and Ember would come back here. Places like these were few and far between, but once you found one, you tended to spend a lot of time in it. They started walking around, just checking out the place to see a little more of it. They found a nice area to sit down and talk, it was a small circle of chairs, which surrounded a table. Ember made herself invisible and sat down in one of the chairs, better not to let all these people see the ghost who had tried to enslave them.

"So," Mike said, "what are we going to do when my parents get back?"

"Good question," Ember answered, "I'll think of something, but I'd appreciate a little help."

"Maybe," Mike thought aloud, "you could tell them that you were haunting our house and that you couldn't leave."

"Or," Ember mused, "that I am your spiritual familiar... and if I leave y..."

"It would upset the balance of the universe!" Mike finished for her.

"Yeah," Ember laughed, "that's a decent one, hopefully it will work."

"Yeah for your sake." A familiar voice said.

Ember turned her invisible head and saw three people standing between the rows of shelves. Three people she knew very well. Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. Sam had been the one who had spoken, so Ember fixed her with a piercing glare, which fell short of its intended effect because Sam couldn't see Ember.

"Who are you?" Mike asked, of course he didn't know who the human Danny was.

"Uh..." Danny stammered, "we're... a ghost hunting squad. And either you're talking to yourself, or there's a ghost here."

Ember phased into visibility and stared angrily at Danny.

"He's Danny Phantom," she said shortly, "the ghost kid in his human form and these are his two nerdy friends."

"Hey," Sam objected, "I am not a nerd!"

"Ember," Danny gasped, "you just... you just gave away my identity."

"So what's your point," Ember asked, "Mike's a sweet kid, he'd never tall anyone."

"Yeah," Mike said, "as long as you aren't here to capture Ember, you're secret's safe with me."

Danny grumbled to himself for a few minutes, but finally consented to what had just happened. Ember smiled as if nothing at all had happened and waited for Danny to continue the conversation.

"So," Danny said, "if I heard right, your parents are coming home right Mike?"

"Yeah."

"So you need a plan," Danny continued, "and maybe we can help you."

The three friends took seats next to Mike and Ember and they began brainstorming ideas.

Within the next hour they came up with several random plans to help Ember live with Mike. Danny's ideas seemed kind of risky, Sam refused to contribute for the benefit of an "evil mind controlling spirit", and Tucker's only idea was to let Ember live with him instead. Just when Mike was losing all hope of ever coming up with an idea, Sam piped up.

"Hey, they can't kick Ember out if they don't see her."

"That's a great idea," Danny said, "if Ember stays invisible they won't be able to find her."

"And I'll look like an idiot talking to myself." Mike added.

"We'll work around that," Sam said, "but that seems like the best option we have."

"Hey," Tucker protested, "what about my idea. I bet Ember would love to stay in my room."

Ember looked somewhat disgusted by the idea, so Tucker stopped talking. Danny stood up, indicating that he was leaving.

"Where are you going?" Ember asked.

"Home," Danny said, "in case you haven't noticed, it's getting late."

"We better head back too," Mike said, turning to Ember, "I have to make sure the house is clean before my parents get back."

"Right," Ember agreed, grabbing his hand, "up, up, and away."

Mike felt the now familiar sensations of phasing straight through a solid object, in this case the roof of the bookstore, and then they were off into the cool night sky.

By the time they had reached Mike's house, the pair were both very tired. Ember looked sleepily out the window from where she sat on the couch. Mike sat next to her, changing the channels on the TV. After a few minutes of fruitless channel surfing, Mike clicked off the TV and set the remote down.

"I'm so tired," he yawned, "are you tired too?"

"Yeah," Ember responded, "I'm pretty sleepy."

Mike let out a loud yawn and Ember laughed. Gently, she took him by the shoulders and pulled him closer to her. He rested his head against her shoulder and breathed a sigh of contentment. Ember looked at him where he lay so comfortably and felt a surge of warmth well up in her heart. She put her arms around him and cradled his head against her chest. He looked up sleepily as his eyes steadily drifted shut. Ember lifted her hand slowly and brushed a strand of Mike's hair out of his eyes.

"Goodnight Mike," she whispered, felling yet another surge of power course through her body, "and don't worry, no matter what your parents say, there's nothing that could ever make me leave you."

AUTHOR's NOTE: So there's my next update, considerably shorter than the last one, but I hope you like it all the same. Please review this one like you did before, just tell me what parts you liked and disliked about it, and yes I know it was short. I'll do a longer one next time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ember, wake up."

Ember jolted awake, her sleeping thoughts pushed from her mind, her senses alert and ready. Where was she? Right, at Mike's house, sitting in the living room. Ember looked around and saw Mike pacing around the room nervously.

"You alright?" She asked.

"They'll be here within the hour," he replied, "both my parents will be back here in an hour. You can go back to sleep, but you'll have to sleep in my room."

"No," Ember said, "I want to be with you when they get back."

"But we can't let them see you." Mike protested.

"Which is why I'll be invisible." Ember laughed.

Mike nodded distractedly, he was very nervous. Ember stood up and put her arm around his shoulders reassuringly.

"It'll be fine," she assured him, "trust me."

He relaxed considerably, but continued pacing around the room. He knew Ember was right, what could his parents do to her if they couldn't see her? And even if they could see her, what could they do? Yet some part of him felt a sense of overshadowing fear, that Ember would be stolen away from him. Mike couldn't stand to loose her, she was the one thing that made him want to get up everyday. The one thing that made him want to wake up when he fell asleep, and if she went away, there would be nothing. No reason to be happy, to feel loved, or to live. But still his voice of reason persisted in his head, he knew Ember would never leave him. But what if she did? Mike knew very soon that he would loose everything, regardless of whether Ember were here or not. He still remembered that day so many years ago, that one day he wanted to forget. Mike brushed the thoughts away like cobwebs off a lightbulb, and glanced around the room to make sure everything was in order. The shelves were dusted, floors were swept, and the windows were clean. Hopefully his mother wouldn't find anything to yell at him about, but knowing her... she would. They were both startled by the sound of the garage door lifting and a car pulling into the garage.

"Well this is it." Mike breathed.

"It'll be fine." Ember replied.

Mike again nodded, even more nervous than he had been a few minutes ago. Ember marveled at the fear his parents seemed to bring him. In her life she hadn't gotten along well with her parents, but never feared them. Never truly dreaded the thought that they would be coming home. Yet that is what she saw here in her friend's eyes, in his whole body she felt the sickening terror building up like bile in his throat. She wanted to make him feel better, to make it all feel better, yet there was nothing she could do. A door opened down the hall and Mike flinched visibly as a shadow appeared on the wall. Ember quickly turned invisible, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted Mike to see her, to know she was there with him, ready for whatever was about to happen. Ember stood next to Mike, and watched the man come around the corner. Mike's father was a big man, imposing like a stone wall, blocking out all light cast by the open door he'd come through. His eyes were the same color of brown as Mike's, but they held something different within them. Not a youthful spark of love and energy, but a stagnant chill of hate and bitterness. His hair was the same color as Mike's, a dark brown that was almost black. He looked at Mike quizzically for a moment and then walked straight past him into the other room. Mike's mother soon came into view, a tall, skinny woman with black hair and blue eyes. She glared at Mike and looked around the room.

"The pillows on the sofa aren't aligned," she said, "you think you would have noticed that. My god Mike don't you have any respect for us? We come home from a long trip and expect to see this place clean, and you can't even keep three pillows straight."

Mike's eyes flashed with a blaze of bitter rage, but he said nothing, just stood there perfectly still, not daring to move.

"What are you stupid now," his mother demanded, "I said the pillows need fixing. Can you even talk now or are you dumb and mute."

"Yes mother." Mike muttered dejectedly and walked over to straighten the pillows.

His mother glared at him for a few more seconds before walking briskly out of the room like someone late for a meeting.

Anger swam through Mike's head like an endless torrent of water, he had done EVERYTHING yet his mother still found flaw in his work. Slowly, quietly he made his way up to his bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. He sat down on the bed and looked out the window. The sky seemed somewhat bleak, clouds blocking out what little sun there was. Mike pressed his face against the glass, letting the cold surface fill his body. It was so hot in here! He pushed harder against the glass. Was he going insane? The room felt as if it were on fire! He had to get outside! Mike drew back his hand, preparing to punch straight through the window. But he felt two invisible hands grab him and hold him back. Ember materialized behind Mike and let go of him.

"Calm down," she said soothingly, "it's okay Mike."

"No it's not," he snapped, "it's really freaking not! I try and try as hard as I can, and they still don't care!"

"I can't even fathom how it feels," Ember said calmly, "but I want to help you through all of this, I'm your friend. Come on, lets go outside for a while."

Ember put her arm around Mike's shoulders and phased out through the window. The two of them flew out and away from the house, over the streets of Amity Park. Mike closed his eyes, the cold air washing over him like a wave of peace and comfort.

Ember looked at her friend with genuine concern. She had seen him sad before, but never like this. It appeared as if something deep inside him, something irreparable was broken. Ember knew she could never replace that thing, the love of his parents, which he had never known. Yet she still wanted to be with him and try as hard as she could to help him through.

"So where are we going?" Mike asked.

"Somewhere quiet," Ember responded, "so we can talk."

She continued flying, looking for the building they had been in before. There it was, the bookstore. They descended slowly and went inside, into the warm embrace of the building. It was an unnatural warmth, Ember thought, it seemed to get inside you and warm your heart and mind, not just your body. Mike relaxed visibly once they'd found a place to sit down, he leaned against Ember as she turned invisible and breathed quietly. After a few moments, Ember broke the silence.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Mike asked.

"Why do your parents seem so mean?"

"I don't know," Mike sighed, "they fight a lot lately, it didn't used to be this bad."

Ember remembered the pictures on Mike's living room wall. Mike becoming more and more solitary, shying farther away from his family as the pictures had progressed chronologically.

"Any particular reason they fight?" Ember persisted.

"Well," Mike relented, "I guess there is one."

Mike remembered back to that day, seven years ago. He had been seven years old, and that day had brought him face to face with a decision most people had never been forced to face. He lay on a soft hospital bed, wrapped in warm thick blankets, medicine pumping into his body through a needle stuck in his wrist. A nurse looked at him with a look of pity and then turned to his parents. They sat in chairs at the opposite side of the room, both of them looking like they'd rather be somewhere else than in that sterile unforgiving room.

"Your son," the nurse began, "has a very rare illness, unless his body is regularly supplied with medicine, his nervous system will shut down in weeks. The way I see it you have two options."

"And they are?" Mike's father demanded shortly.

"You could pay for the medicine," the nurse said, "and Mike can give himself the injections weekly. But I must tell you that living like that could be very, unpleasant, you will be very vulnerable to other sicknesses, as well as prone to blackouts. Or you c... pull the plug."

"What!" Mike shouted, his body shaking violently.

"You can die here," the nurse said, "it can be peaceful and quiet if that is what you want."

Mike grabbed the tube running from his arm and ripped it out. I thin trickle of blood ran from his wrist, but it dried out almost instantly. Mike sat up in the bed, and felt a wave of dizziness rush through his head. He grabbed a railing on the side of the bed for support as he lowered his feet to the ground.

"I'm not going to die," he yelled, "none of you can make me, it's my life, that should be my choice. I don't want to die!"

"You do know," the nurse said, "that even with the medicine, you you most likely not live until your eighteenth birthday."

"I don't care," Mike cried, tears welling in his eyes, "that's years from now, I want to live! I want to live!"

"Listen to the doctor," his mother snapped, "she knows what's best for you."

"Wait," Mike's father interrupted, "how much is the medicine?"

Back in the bookstore, Ember's mind reeled with the shock of what she had just heard. Mike was dying, slowly he was dying. Wordlessly, Mike pointed at his right arm. Ember looked to see what he was try to show her and nearly gasped out loud. When she looked closely, she saw small marks in his skin, tiny pinpricks.

"From the needle." Mike explained. "Ember I don't want to die."

"I know," Ember said, "believe me I know."

Overcome by emotion, Ember phased back into her visible form, and embraced Mike tightly. She felt like if she continued to hold him, to not let him go, she could hold back the death that was steadily eating away at him even as they spoke. Mike returned Ember's embrace, feeling the warmth of the flames on her hair. He loved that warmth, he couldn't bare to have it go away.

"How sweet," a voice cut in, "shouldn't you guys rent a room or something."

Ember and Mike both looked up to see Sam frowning down at them. Sam had never really approved of Ember being here, even less of Ember being with a human.

"Go away," Ember growled, "leave us alone."

"No," Sam said, "I want to know what's going on. I know something's up and I want to find out what it is."

"You want to find out!" Mike shouted, his thoughts consumed by a powerful anger. "You want to know what's happening to me! I'm dying! Are you happy now, I'm going to die, and Ember is the only one who cares! Not my parents, not any other people, just Ember. She cares about me, she loves me! And y... none of that matter's to you does it!"

Sam stared at Mike in shock, her mind reeling with what she had just heard. He was dying? How could that be? Sam sat down on one of the chairs and looked at Ember.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I didn't know."

"Neither did I," a much harsher voice said, "and quite frankly, I don't care."

They looked up into the cold eyes of a man wearing a badge that read "Security". Sam almost laughed. A bookstore with security guards.

"You're making a lot of noise," the guy said, "now I don't know what you kids are doing, but you need to find some place else to do it."

Wordlessly the three of them stood up and began filing briskly out of the store, Ember's arm around Mike's shoulders.

"Oh and by the way," the guard added, looking at Ember, "you're hair looks like it's on fire, you should try a different shampoo."

He then shut the door on them as they walked out into the cool windy morning of Amity Park.

Ember's could feel her ghostly heart beating faster in her chest, her body was overcome by fear and worry for her new friend. Mike had lived all his life with the horrible knowledge that he would never grow old, never live a complete life, and never be able to do anything about it. The sheer unfairness of it all caused Ember's hair to blare up in a bright blue flame.

"I've never told anyone," Mike said, "I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want to have friends, because I know I'd miss them when I died."

"Mike," Ember whispered, tears streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry. I can't believe this is happening..."

She held the boy close in her arms as if she could shield him from death, keep him safe forever. But it wouldn't last, within a few short years Mike would be dead and he knew it.

Mike leaned his head on Ember's shoulder and felt her warm tears fall across his face. He didn't want to die, to leave her and this world forever. Fear gripped his heart like an icy talon of some predatorial monster. Mike could already feel his body becoming weaker, almost every day he found that one of his joints was hurting, or that his heart seemed to beat faster for know reason. Occasionally he would even black out and wake up hours later, alone. The worst part, the one thing that made this even worse was the fact that now Mike had friends, good friends. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Ember of course, people who cared about him, and he was going to die and leave that all behind. Mike tried to hold back the tears that he felt welling up in his eyes. Crying was weak, and he knew that, he was not weak. But at the same time neither was Ember, and there she stood crying for her friend. Mike finally let the tears flow forth, pouring down onto Ember's shoulder. They both stood there as people walked past all around them, looking at the strange trio of friends. Eventually Ember let Mike go and he stood there staring at her.

"I guess," he stammered, "I guess we should go home now."

"Okay," Ember agreed, "if you want to."

"See you later Sam." Mike said as Ember lifted him into the air and began flying toward his home.

The flight took only a few minutes but to both of them it felt like hours. Mike had always known that he was doomed to an early death, but now that he had a reason to value life, he had a reason to fear death.

When they arrived at Mike's house, Ember changed into her invisible form and followed Mike through the front door. Mike walked a bit farther into the house and this froze; Ember would have run into him if she had been tangible. Both Mike's parents sat in the living room glaring angrily at him.

"Where were you son?" His father demanded.

"I... I was out with a friend." Mike replied hesitantly.

"Which friend," his mom snapped scornfully, "I don't remember you having any friends."

"I do have friends," Mike countered, "and they care more about me than you ever did!"

"Don't you ever speak to one of us that way," Mike's father shouted, rising from his seat, "you're lucky we don't leave you in the hospital to wait out the few years you have left."

Before Ember could react, Mike's father lunged across the room and punched his son squarely in the jaw. Mike reeled backwards, passing through Ember's incorporeal body as he fell. As he passed through her, Ember felt exactly what Mike was feeling, his emotions channeling into her from his heart and mind. He was wracked with pain both physically and mentally. His heart rate had increased dramatically, beating like that of a rabbit or a mouse. Without thinking, Ember returned to her visible solid state of being and crouched protectively in front of Mike's shaking body, holding her guitar as if she were ready to swing it like a club at Mike's father. But the older man simply stared in shock at the fiery-haired apparition before him, dumbfounded by this being's sudden appearance.

"Who... who are you?" He finally managed to say.

"Who am I," Ember repeated, "you really want to know? I'm Mike's friend."

Mike's father stepped back and sat down in his chair, his face turning from an angry read, to a terrified pale. Sensing that she would have no more trouble from him, Ember turned to her fallen friend. He was shaking and gasping for air, and occasionally coughing up small amounts of foamy blood. She had to get him to a hospital before de died right there on the floor.

Author's Note: Ha ha a cliff hanger, more motivation for you people to read on. So to keep you busy, I have an idea. Review my story so I know what you think so far. I'm drawing near the end of the story, and I want to make it worth my time and your time to write it. So just send me a review and you will have your next installment. Until next time people, so long and farewell.


End file.
